monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarity Beauchêne
Clarity Bridgette Beauchêne is the daughter of the French vampires. Her age is unknown, but it appears that she was made a Vampire around the age of 16. A transfer from Scaris, Clarity hopes to make new friends, something she couldn't do back in Scaris because everyone knew her parents. Biography Personality Clarity is quiet and tends to keep to herself. Because of something that happened to her in the past, she's very hesitate letting people in. While she is afraid, she is very family driven, willing to do anything for her family. Nevertheless, she is kind, caring, and selfless, always willing to put someone before her. Once someone is able to get past her walls, Clarity is loyal to them. However, if her trust is broken, while she won't do something, she will hold a grudge. She loves her family greatly and is very grateful for them. While she loves all her brothers, she's the closest to Théo who was the first to notice how different she was when she was getting abused. It also Théo that caught her ex-boyfriend and ran to get their parents. While it seems like she's the older sibling, half the time, it's the other way around. They all helped her get better after she ended the relationship, but it took her time to return to normal. While she was healing, Théo remained by her side, never leaving her. He kept her smiling, keeping her happy, and making sure the negative thoughts never went into her mind. But no matter what, Clarity loves and cares for her family, especially Théo. While she was getting abused, she was very quiet and shaky. She was literally scared of everything and everyone. Her parents did notice something but could never ask her what was going on, which worried them greatly. She had insecure issues when she was with her ex as well. He would say things that would make her think she wasn't good enough, her art or writing was terrible. He made her stop for a while and once again, it was thanks to Théo that she was able to get back into her writing and drawing. Even though years have passed since her ex, she is still cautious about who she befriends. Appearance Clarity is a beautiful and stunning vampire with lightly dark strawberry blonde-hair, emerald green eyes, a pale skin tone, and slightly pointed ears. Clarity stands around 5'5" and while she doesn't care much for makeup, but she does wear light eyeshadow. Both her ears are pierced twice, one with small hoop earrings and the other with more dangle kinds. She is also always seen with an emerald green teardrop gemstone necklace that Théo got her for her 1415th birthday. Interests and hobbies Creative writing Clarity loves writing her own tales. She's written many short stories that she would show her parents. It's actually thanks to her youngest brother, Théo, that she even began to start publishing her stories. Of course, she uses a fake name so she can still have the privacy of her life and still be a teenager - er, a vampire teenagerish. Drawing Clarity loves to draw, how she got into a drawing is unknown, at least to some. She doesn't openly show this talent afraid some people might notice the similarities between her and Charlotte del Fang, the name she uses when she posts her art online. Maul Shopping Clarity enjoys going to maul to check out the newest fashions but does spend a lot of her time designing her own clothing. She joins her best friend Amy Pousa at the mall every weekend with Amy's other best friend Cleora Guardian. Powers & Abilities As a vampire, Clarity possesses the standard vampiric characteristics and abilities. As a member of the Delacroix family, she has the power to control magic, a trait she inherited from her mother's family. Powers * Mystic Vampire physiology: Clarity's mystic vampire physiology grants her a number of abilities. ** Bat transformation: Clarity is able to change into a bat at will. It's unknown how she gained it and she doesn't reveal how. *** Bat physiology: When transformed, Clarity's bat physiology grants her a number of abilities. **** Flight: In her bat form, Clarity is able to fly. **** Aerial Adaptation: She is able to adapt to high altitude environments. **** Echolocation: She is able to determine the location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves. ** Magic: Clarity was born with a rare gift to use magic. It is later revealed that the magic ability comes from her mother's side of the family, the Delacroix family. Someone in the past had the magic it was passed down to every Delacroix family member. *** Telekinesis: Clarity is able to use a form of magic that looks like telekinesis. Clarity often uses this when helping her mother with house chores. *** Spellcasting ** Levitation: '''Clarity is able to levitate at a small height. ** '''Hanging from surfaces: Clarity can hang from any ceiling, no matter what material. * Immortality: Unless injured to the point she can't recover, Clarity can continue living. Skillset * Caretaking: With her mother's busy job, Clarity was often left in charge of looking after her father and triplet brothers. She never did mind helping her mother and did it without argument. ** Cooking: Clarity had to cook for her father and brothers since Rémy cannot cook to save his life. * Creative writing: Since she was young, Clarity's always had a thing for writing stories * Drawing: Clarity is a very skilled artist. She doesn't openly reveal this talent and tends to keep it to herself. She only shows the drawings on the Monster Web but under a fake name. * Fashion designing: Clarity also inherited her mother's skill in fashion designing. Though, she doesn't do is much, she does use the skill when she's trying to create characters for her stories. History Clarity was born and raised in Scaris, France and lived a somewhat normal life with her famous fashion designer mother. She helped her mother take care of her father and triplet brothers all while attending school herself. When she was around 14 years old, she began to date another vampire, but that relationship ended badly. Almost three years later, she and her family moved to New Salem, and she began to attend Monster High. (This is a still work in progress) Relationships Family Clarity is the first-born child and only daughter of Rémy and Méline Beauchêne. Her mother is a famous fashion designer while her father works for the French Royal Family. She has three younger brothers, who are triplets, named Léo, Mathis, and Théo, who annoy the heck out of her. But, she still loves them. She is very protective of them and will not hesitate to protect and defend them. Uncle Clarity only has one uncle, her mother's older brother Antoine Delacroix Grandparents Her father's side of the family is only her father, as her grandparents passed away over 1,000 years ago and her father was an only child. According to her mother, she inherited the magic gene from the Delacroix family, her mother's family. The original one to have the power is unknown, but Méline believes it's from one of her ancestors that was magical. The entire story is unknown because of it being lost in the years. Friends Due to being abused by her ex, Clarity is very nervous about making friends and afraid to let them in, scared they might hurt her. Thanks to her new friend Amy, she is slowly getting over that true friends will come to her. Arabella Shadowblood TBA Amy Pousa Amy was the first Ghoul to welcome Clarity to Monster High since she was the new Ghoul herself. At first, Clarity was scared, but over time, Amy's personality, was able to get through Clarity's walls and the empousa and vampire soon became close friends. They also grew due to loving the same food, Fruit Smoothies. Cleora Guardian Clarity also gets along well with Amy's Greek Friend Cleora. At first, she was put off by her silence, only to later learn that it's later to help keep her somewhat powerful fire powers under wraps. The two also get along as they both like fashion designing, well for Clarity's it's more for her stories. Romance Clarity is demiromantic and is currently dating another vampire named Andrei Vasile. Unnamed vampire She was once in a relationship with another vampire, but it ended badly with her being abused. That happened when she was 1400 years old. So she hasn't been with someone for over 300 years. Before she was heterosexual but after her ex, she changed. Andrei Vasile She later does gain a small crush on Andrei Vasile, the son of a vampire who is friends with her father, when he stays at their house while he attends Monster High. At first, she doesn't think much about it because she was still getting over her last one (even though it was over 300 years ago), but slowly, Andrei's calm, kind, selfless and understanding personality is able to melt her walls. They eventually began to date, going slow. Enemies Clarity hasn't made any enemies. Pet As a gift from Andrei, Clarity got a wingless Griffon, who was abandoned by his parents because of having no wings. She named him Agate, after the gemstone of the same color. Clarity loves little Agate very much and the little Griffon loves to follow her around. Trivia * Clarity speaks with a very heavy French accent. * Beauchêne comes from the French place names derived from beau "beautiful" and chêne "oak". * Clarity means "Virtue name" * Her birthday is on May 5th. Notes * Clarity's Pinterest Gallery Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampire